In the analysis of biological processes, researchers are constantly looking for new and better was to eavesdrop on both the individual reactions that make up complex biological systems, as well as observe the operation of those systems as a whole. In doing so, researchers have developed methods, systems and compositions that employ artificially labeled molecules as model constituents for those reactions and systems. Observation of the model molecules is rendered facile by the presence of the labeling group, Such labels include radioactive compounds or radiolabels, chromophoric labels that absorb and/or reflect light of different wavelengths to provide colored indications of an event, chemiluminescent labels that can spontaneously emit light in response to a particular chemical event, fluorescent labels that emit light in response to excitation by light of a different wavelength. and reporter system labels, that provide an exogenous, assayable activity or property to indicate the presence, absence or change in the model molecule. Such reporter labels often include exogenous enzymes, binding molecules or the like that are capable of being identified and even quantified.
In attaching label groups to different model reaction constituents, one runs the risk that the presence of the label will adversely impact the reaction being observed. For example, large hydrophobic labeling groups can present issues of steric interference with the progress of the reaction of interest by blocking or not properly interacting with the other reaction constituents. Likewise, labeling components that impact the chemical properties of the model compound or the reaction environment can similarly adversely impact reaction conditions. In other cases, the properties of the label itself may adversely affect the reaction components. For example, the presence of fluorescent molecules in close proximity to enzymatic reaction components can lead to decay in the level of enzyme activity through photo-chemically induced reaction intermediates or other impacts.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide reaction components that provide remedies to some of the issues created by the incorporation of labeling groups on reaction constituents. The present invention provides these and other solutions.